Used printer cartridges of fax machines, copiers, inkjet printers, and laser printers are often remanufactured. Such printer cartridges typically include a toner hopper, a waste hopper, a primary charge roller, a magnet roller, and a drum. The magnet roller (“magnet roller” or “mag roller”) or magnet sleeve generally comprises a coated aluminum sleeve rotating around a stationary magnet. The magnet roller attracts toner which is held onto the sleeve by the inner magnet. The magnet roller is usually one of the components that wears out from usage and gets replaced during remanufacturing. It is desirable to be able to take apart the magnet roller in order to replace the magnet sleeve, re-use the inner magnet, and not damage the inner magnet or magnet roller hub. For purposes of this application, a magnet roller hub is a pressed-in retaining flange for the inner magnet. Known devices exist for taking apart magnet rollers but such known devices may not properly align the magnet roller in place and can damage the magnet roller hub and the inner magnet by excessive pushing on the magnet end of the magnet roller.
In addition, it is desirable to be able to re-use the inner magnet with a variety of magnet roller sizes and hub adaptors. Such known devices for taking apart magnet rollers do not provide for universal magnet roller adaptors.
Accordingly, there is a need for a universal magnet roller apparatus, assembly, and method that overcomes the issues of known devices.